


Honey

by holopansy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Smut, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holopansy/pseuds/holopansy
Summary: Gee comes home to find Frankie wearing a short black skirt and can't help herself.
Relationships: Frank Iero & Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 20





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> We need more lesbian fic on ao3. I have decided to provide it and on International Lesbian Day no less.

Frankie is on her stomach, playing on her phone, when the bedroom door opens and Gee walks in. She's chewing her signature spearmint gum obnoxiously loud. 

Frankie smiles. "Come here, dollface," she says.

Unexpectedly, with a smart smack, a blow lands on Frankie's ass and a giggle bubbles out of Gee's mouth. Wearing a short black skirt in front of Gee is like painting a target on her ass, and she definitely shouldn't be surprised at the sting she feels, but she is anyways. 

Gee jumps onto the mattress next to Frankie, still giggling, and kisses her. It starts out sweet, but Gee, ever the weirdo, grabs Frankie's face, and shoves her tongue between Frankie's lips, pulling away as Frankie realizes she deposited her chewed gum in her mouth. 

_Goddammit that was hot._

  
Frankie always wants Gee. Every day she wants her; so much she's often embarrassed. Between getting older and being together for several years, she expected that her sex drive would've been tempered a bit. But oftentimes, just the glimpse of Gee in only a t-shirt in the morning is enough to rile her up. She wants her all the time: in the morning, when she's eating lunch at her desk, when she comes home to wrap her arms around Gee who is cooking something delicious (and vegetarian, just for her) for dinner, when they cuddle up to one another before bed. 

  
Frankie always wants Gee. Right now she desires her. 

She swallows, feeling herself getting wet as she thinks about the gum in her mouth. 

"Gee, baby. I want you. So bad." 

"Oh really?" Gee smirks. 

"Yeah, please. I want you to touch me."

Frankie rolls over onto her back and puts her hand on Gee's waist, the thin cotton of her old black tank top sliding against Gee's skin and bunching in her hand. 

Gee leans back in to place a gentle kiss on her lips, pulling away too quickly, Frankie trying to follow her as she does so. A whine escapes, and Gee's smirk returns. 

"You want me so fucking bad right now, don't you?" 

"I always want you, baby. Please." 

"You're so needy...you need to be fucked right now, don't you? You need me between your thighs." 

"Please, yes. I need it. I need you on top of me." 

"Such a naughty girl...sit up for me." 

Frankie complies and sits up, as Gee pulls her top over and off her body, revealing her lightly tanned stomach, and then her breasts and pale-pink nipples--her tan lines barely there now that fall is in full swing. Frankie loves her body: her stomach, her hips. She’s almost wrecked with the wave of desire she feels.

"Kiss me." 

Frankie wraps her arms around Gee's waist, one coming to rest on the opposite hip and the other on the small of her back. She kisses her, slowly opening her mouth, pressing their chests together, and sliding her tongue into Gee's mouth. 

Gee's chest and stomach is warm, but Frankie can feel the chill of the early September air on the skin of her hands, as Gee trails them down Frankie's back, past her ass and to her thighs.   
She tries not to shift away from the cold when Gee's hands slide back up under her skirt to massage each cheek. 

Several minutes pass, and just as Frankie starts to get impatient, Gee pulls away and begins kissing along her jaw, leaving wet kisses down her neck. When she's at her collarbone, she gently bites and sucks, only to leave a slight mark. 

"Let's get this shirt off, honey, and I can take care of you." 

Frankie nods her agreement and takes off her shirt and bra, throwing them off to the side and not really caring where they land. Gee places her hands on Frankie's hips, and guides her onto her back, pushing pillows and blankets out of the way. When she’s settled, Gee stands up to remove the rest of her clothing, wiggling out of her tight jeans, pulling off her thong, and straddling Frankie’s hips. She returns her mouth to her collarbone, biting hard this time and making Frankie squeal from the pain. 

“BabyyyyYYYY!!!” Gee withdraws her teeth and licks along the grooves they left in Frankie’s pale skin. When she’s finished soothing the mark, she moves lower, biting more gently, but still hard enough to make Frankie squirm. 

“Ugh, Gee, pleaseeee…” Frankie tries to grind up into her, but Gee doesn’t move against her an inch. 

“Shhh...I’ll take care of you, don’t worry darling.” Gee appeases, and lifts up her hips to allow Frankie to slide off her skirt and her own underwear. _Finally_ , Frankie thinks. She grips Gee’s hips, pressing her down, and sighs. 

Gee leans back over her, kissing her softly, and they start to move together, finding a pace. Gee leans forward onto her forearms, kissing Frankie deeper, who moves her hand from her left hip, coming up to tangle in her hair. Frankie is lost in the feedback loop of pleasure created from Gee’s mouth and the rhythm of their hips, so when Gee’s mouth falters and she orgasms, she’s surprised. Gee slows down to come to a complete stop and rests her head on her shoulder for a few moments, allowing her breathing to slow down, and Frankie presses kisses on the top of her head.

Gee finally pulls herself up and with one last kiss, she gets off of Frankie, kneeling beside her. She kisses the center of her chest, then to the right of the first kiss, and begins making her way to her right nipple. Gee places her mouth over the pierced flesh, playing with the curved bar with her tongue. She pulls with her lips, careful not to be too rough, and she fingers Frankie’s other piercing, mimicking the pulling of her lips. Frankie can only handle so much stimulation, and just as it starts to get too rough, Gee lifts off and kisses each nipple, first the right and then the left. 

She gets between Frankie’s legs, spreading her thighs, her hands resting on each swallow. Gee places wet kisses on her inner thighs, moving closer, reaching the inner crease of her thigh. She’s just a few inches from where Frankie needs her, and she feels her breath ghost over her clit, but she bypasses it and kisses her other thigh, moving back out. A small whine escapes, and Frankie wiggles her hips, trying to draw attention to where she most needs it. 

“Please, Gee. I can’t wait any longer. I need you.” Frankie puts her hand back in Gee’s hair, gripping it tight, and pulling. She watches Gee’s face flush from excitement. 

“Alright, I guess I’ve teased you enough.” 

With one last pause, Gee flattens her tongue and traces a line, ending on Frankie’s clit. Frankie releases her breath, and tries to rub against her, warm tongue circling, alternating pressure. 

“Oh, fuckkk…” Frankie groans, her hand tightening in Gee’s short locks. She wants to use her mouth so badly, just absolutely let go, wants to get there, now. She’s been riled up since Gee walked through the damn door, and she doesn’t wanna wait. She grinds against Gee’s pointed tongue, pushing herself against her mouth. Gee’s tongue feels heavenly against her clit, and although she knows Gee would do all the work for her, she couldn’t stop herself from taking what she needs if she wanted to. Her movements become shorter but faster as Gee keeps her tongue still and looks her in the eyes, Frankie’s breathing coming quicker. 

“Ohh, GeeeeEEE!” Frankie moans. Gee presses her lips around Frankie’s clit, sucking on it to prolong her orgasm. When Frankie’s hand releases Gee’s hair, Gee presses a soft kiss on her and pulls away. 

Frankie cards her fingers through Gee’s hair, and smiles at her. 

“I love you.” 

Gee crawls up Frankie’s body and kisses her on the lips, and then rests her head on her chest.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from song of the same name by Kehlani


End file.
